The Games We Play or She Does Anyway
by Scarlet Winter
Summary: Serena's the new girl at school and Darian's the sexy new TA teacher's assistant what will happen when Serena decides she wants to play a little game? anyways enjoy COMPLETE revised
1. The first day

AN:Due to demand I'm thinking about adding an epilogue... let me know if you want one. I'm also open to suggestions, for new chapters or fics. If you want it I'll try and write it.

Disclaimer: don't know don't ask don't own don't sue on with the fic!

Serena walked into her new school and looked around. It was pretty big three floor and a huge foyer in with she now stood. It was her first day, the first day of school always sucked but arriving a couple of weeks into the semester was the worst. The cliques were formed friends made and there was her on the outside. Not that she was too worried, she'd been to a new school every year or so for the past six years. She had a couple of close friends from each place she'd lived who she kept in touch with on facebook but she wanted a place to settle down. Not to mention her grades had suffered horribly, she was at least a year sometimes two years behind in her classes. Translation she was in classes with sixteen and seventeen year olds when she herself was eighteen and should be in her last year. The rest of her life had also suffered, little to no social life, boyfriend non existent thought she was a horrible flirt and she'd had to give up dancing. She shrugged and stepped further into the new school wondering what this year would be like.

Every school she went to she hung out with a different crowd, she was the type of person that got along with everyone. She'd even been on the cheerleading team one year... that had certainly been an experience. Soon enough she was approached by two girls, one with short deep blue hair and azure eyes, the other had hair and eyes just a shade lighter then her own.

"Hi you must be Serena, I'm Amy and this is Mina." The blue haired girl introduced them, shyly holding out her hand. Serena smiled warmly taking the proffered hand. She'd been shy too but had gotten over that quickly.

"Shit girl we could be twins." The other girl said and Serena laughed, while Amy rolled her eyes.

"Mina's supposed to show you around for the day, take you to all your classes. Seeing as all my classes are close by I figured I'd tag along."

"Gee they think new student require babysitters?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"It's not that at all," Mina answered, "Ames is just afraid I'll get lost and you with me." She laughed merrily. "You and I happen to have all the same classes except for Art which you have with Ames."

"I see." Serena answered with a smile of her own. "Well lead the way, we're late as it is." Mina laughed again and turned hooking her arm through Serena's.

"I really don't mind being late and Ames has spare. So before rushing off to class we'll give you the five cent tour." Serna laughed and fallowed the blond Amy falling in step beside her.

"That is the office just to your left." Amy nodded to the doors to the left of the foyer. "And the libraries down this hall here, the first left." She continued as they entered the right hand hallway.

"Now this is the important stuff so listen up. Those doors on you right are the doors to the cafeteria."

"Definitely important where would I be with out my precious food?" Serena agreed and Mina grinned walking a bit farther.

"Now this is the nicest washroom, the only one with a full length mirror. Up and too the right are the two gymnasiums, the boys being the farthest down the hall and the basket ball court. That is also where the only bathroom with no line is to be found. Too the left there past that hall and through the doors, are the stairs but they also have pop machines, which will also have no lines. And down this hall here is our English class, a very important class." Mina stressed the last bit with a wink. "And the teachers lounge as well as the English dept. Both of which you will want to locate." Serena smiled as Mina pointed and chattered taking in every word. She'd just learned all the important things that usually took a couple of weeks to learn. Though why she'd want to know where the teachers lounge and the English dept. were was beyond her.

"Enough Mina, you two do have class and that's it." Amy scolded and Mina groaned.

"But Amy I have the perfect excuse to miss the entire class." Mina whined. Amy pointed towards the door looming on their right. Mina shuffled forward her arm still wrapped around Serena's

"It's not like there's much of a point in going now there's only half an hour left." Mina muttered then dropping her voice low she mumbled in Serena's ear.

"Feel like ditching?" Serena smiled and gave an imperceptible nod.

"Great when I say so duck and run... Now!" Together the two girls ducked under the window of the closed door and raced down the hall. The morning passed in a blur, Mina and Serena headed over to the boys gym during their "free" period and arranged to meet there tomorrow for their real first period before heading to English. They managed to make it to their next class on time only because it was gym and they were already there. Serena met Lita a tall brunette with fiery green eyes and an astounding physique that screamed athlete. She was proven correct and by the end of class the three were fast friends. Serena took them up on the offer to join them for lunch eager to meet Rei whom she'd hear so much about and after a shower, they were off. Well it wasn't quite that fast, Mina had to blow dry her hair, Serena just wound her long locks up into a bun using two pencils to hold it in place.

The three girls reached the table Rei and Amy already occupied at least twenty minutes after the bell and sat down. Serena barely waited to be introduced before digging ravenously into her food. She listened to Amy scold Mina and handed Rei her schedule so she could look it over.

"Wow your classes are as all over the place as Mina's are you fast tracking or what?" Rei asked scrutinizing the paper in her hand. OAC art and P.E, grd. 11 English and Math, and grd. 12 History.

"Or what," Serena laughed before giving a fuller explanation. "because I move around so much my grades kindda suffer, that and I hate English and Math. I'm actually supposed to be graduating this year. Not that I mind to much I want to do something with art or dance, I'm really not much of a scholar."

"So your just like Mina." Rei commented. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"I do envy you your English class though. You are going to have so much fun after lunch." Rei sighed handing the paper back across the table.

"Oh yeah." Mina said dreamily. "I love that class." Serena looked at the two girls like they were on crack, fun in English? Love that class?

"Don't mind them." Amy said with a shake of her head. "They both have the hugest crush on the English TA." Lita rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Neither of you can say he's not one of the sexiest men you've ever seen." Mina snapped looking between the other two. Rei joined her in glaring.

"True but it's not like any of us has a chance with him, he is after all the teaching assistant." Lita retorted smugly.

"Actually there are no rules against having a relationship with a TA, as long as you're of the age of consent." Amy informed them. (AN no idea if that's true don't yell at me if it's not. I'd bet on not... oh well artistic license and all that.)

"There you go Mina out of luck... not that you really care about rules..."

"Hell if he's as hot as you make him out to be I wouldn't care either." Serena interjected with a smile. The others groaned it appeared Mina had truly found a kindred.

The bell rang soon after that, not quite soon enough for the two heading to English though. Serena was intrigued. Amy walked with then to their class and promised to be back to walk with Serena to art then was off to her own just two doors down.

"Prepare yourself hon, he's way dreamy." Mina said with a smile and walked into the class first taking a seat close to the front. Serena moved to take a seat at the back, wanting to escape notice as much as possible while she made her evaluation. She wasn't really sure what to expect, her new friends said he was really hot, but they might all have bad taste in men. Finally the objects of her musings walked in the door and Serena was stunned. Really good looking just didn't cover it. Drop dead gorgeous was more like it and even that seemed inadequate, more like talk dark and fuck me sexy. She suddenly wished she'd done her hair and make up, worn her contacts and dressed better.

As the man glided into the room and she wondered briefly which would make a better view, watching him come or watching him walk away. About six foot one broad shouldered, face full of clean angles and all together too handsome. His wide soft lips formed a flawless pout, his midnight eyes were framed by black hair that fell into them. Serena's hands itched to push that hair out of his face. She let her eyes wander over the rest of him, plain white button down shirt, with the first two button undone and tucked into semi tight black jeans. You could see hints of a good physique under the shirt and Serena found herself wondering how many times a week he worked out.

'It might also be a good idea to fin out where...' She let that thought trail off as he started class, not that she was really paying attention to what was being said... The sound of his voice was almost hypnotic deep, rich and a little bored. The man could read her the phone book and she's be thrilled. Eventually the bell signaled the end of class, much to the female populations disappointment, and Serena realized she hadn't heard a word the man said. She hadn't spaced out through an entire class in ages. She quickly grabbed her books and  
raced out of the class meeting up with Amy and Mina who were waiting just outside the door.

"Do I have drool on my chin?" She joked and laughing the girls separated Serena and Amy off to Art while Mina went to drama. Serena made it to Math seconds before the bell rang and as was her wont took a seat towards the back. She looked up as someone slipped into the seat beside her and smiled at Mina while glancing at the front of the room to see if the teacher had yet arrived.

"So?" Mina asked with a raised brow.

"Being that gorgeous should be illegal I couldn't pay attention to a thing he said, just the sound of his voice and his lips moving!" Serena exclaimed quietly to Mina's appreciative laughter.

"You can say that again hun, though he isn't really my type... I like Andrew better."

"Andrew?"

"Yeah he's Mr. Chiba's best friend, he's so adorable."

"Ah so you like the cute boys."

"Uh huh." Mina said with a nod. Their voices dropped to a whisper as the teacher walked in.

"Then I guess Darien's all mine." Mina looked over at her utterly confused.

"Darien is Mr. Chiba's first name Mina." Serena said rolling her eyes. She had to wonder about the girl. She knew the name of Darien's best friend but not Darien himself... when his name was on their time table.

Serena found that class particularly hard, first off it was Math which she hated, secondly it was the last class of the day and thirdly she couldn't keep her mind off Darien. So she did the only thing she could do, she made a plan. English was her first class of the day so she must get up early too make sure she had plenty of time to get ready. She planned to get to school on time, double check her appearance, make sure she looked perfect and get to class five minutes late to make an entrance, yet not get in trouble. Students had five minutes grace before they were marked late for class and it was usually longer for new kids. The only question was what to wear?


	2. Two can play this game

Serena was up early the next day, not something she was used to. She usually awoke ten minutes before she had to leave and had just enough time for a shower before running out the door, hair still wet and without any breakfast. Today was different, it was far easier to get up when she was doing it for a guy and not for school, go figure. First period was English and first impressions were always the most important. The fact that this would actually be the second impression was a minor detail. Hopefully he hadn't really noticed her yesterday. The question was what kind of impression did she want to make. There was the good girl, always good for sucking up and shock value when something utterly out of character was done. Or there was the bad girl, the attitude would definitely get her noticed and bad study habits had the potential of getting her a little extra help... and let's face it the bad girls get all the attention. Well that settled it bad girl it was.

She dug around in her closet for her hip-hugger with buttons instead of a zipper. She always wore them with the top two button undone, partly cuz they'd come off, but mainly because you showed just as much stomach without the risk of plumbers crack. Then she pulled on a blood red cropped halter, she smiled at the effect in the mirrored doors of her closet. Her ivory stomach stood out in a flash of bare skin, the hip huggers formed a V accentuating her curves and the halter had a collar giving the illusion of modesty. She stepped into her bathroom barefoot and pulled her knee length hair into a high ponytail sifted through her make-up case finally deciding on going dramatic with black shadow and liner and lipstick that matched to top. She went light on the eye shadow though. Then grabbing her leather jacket, because it both acted as an accessory and covered her midriff in the halls, she raced out the door.

She'd changed her plan slightly when she'd chosen the bad girl persona, best not to push her luck, or come off as a trouble maker. Anyway she was sure she's be late before the week was out, she really just wasn't that good at getting to school on time. She was surprise however that she was the first one in class and took a moment to decide on the best place to sit. In the front of the class she'd be seen, though her outfit was carefully chosen to make sure she couldn't be over looked, anyway no bad girl worth her salt sat at the front unless they had no choice. Back of the class it was.

Serena took seat, dead center last row, and put her booted feet on the back of the chair diagonally in front of her. She undid her jacket, leaned back, laced her fingers behind her head closed her eyes and waited. She didn't have to wait long. She opened one eye and watched, Darien walked in, guys that good looking should really come with some kindda warning label. He was fallowed by Mina and a group of girls who gave her a dirty look. Mina came and sat beside her in silent shock while Darien gave her a cursory glance as he walked to his desk.

"Feet on the floor Ms. Tuskino." He threw over his shoulder putting his brief case down and snapping it open. She slowly let her feet fall with a small smile. He already knew her name... most definitely a good start. She looked him over from bottom to top as he turned and leaded against his desk flipping through the homework from yesterday. He looked positively delicious the pants were black linen, clinging smooth and perfect to his body. The shirt was a plain button down dress shirt but it was a rich vibrant blue. He looked up his eyes meeting hers and she found it hard to breath, her chest tight. The blue so close to his face made his eyes bluer, no longer the color of midnight skies but the color of good sapphire. But no jewel ever had that weight of intelligence, and was that a spark of laughter? Other students were filing into the class now but his gaze remained fixed on her.

"As you're well aware we are already three weeks into the semester so after class I will give you an assignment to make up for the marks you missed and we can discus whether you feel you'll be ready to write the first test next week. We'll also go over some school policies." He let his eyes flick to her exposed midriff before meeting hers again. Serena allowed the smallest smile to grace her lips and nodded.

Darien came around and half leaned half sat on his desk, arms crossed in front of his chest and legs crossed at the ankles, watching the students filling out. Serena stood and stretched, arms over head and back arched, exposing her stomach to the best advantage, before moving to the front of the class and sitting on the desk directly in front of Darien. Mina threw her a somewhat shocked yet vastly amused look over her shoulder as she walked out of the class.

"Ms. Aino could you shut the door behind you." Mina threw Serena a thumbs up as she did as Darien asked and Serena rolled her eyes with a smile. Darien remained silent, looking at Serena mind racing. Damn, she'd been good looking yesterday, now she looked like something out of a wet dream. He suspected she was deliberately trying to drive him insane, knew she was showing off her body on purpose. It'd been the back arch that had done it. He took a deep breath thanking every god in existence he wasn't going to be here much longer then broke the silence.

"I'm sure you are well aware that your midriff must be covered." He stated it quietly and Serena slowly pulled the jacket closed and zipped it half way.

"Better?" She asked quirking a brow. 'Not really.' Darien thought but said nothing. The jacket clung smooth and tight too her body, so form fitting it left very little to the imagination.

"Now this class is moving pretty fast and you've missed most of the first unit. Do you think you'll be ready for the test next Tuesday?"

"Yeah." She smiled and it was a little bitter.

"Do you make it a habit of coming to class with out books?"

"Usually." Darien shook his head.

"You can get everything you've missed from Mina, and I'd appreciate it if you put some effort into the class, or at least the semblance of." He abruptly pushed off the desk and proceeded to collect his things. Serena hopped to her feet and crossed the class.

"See you tomorrow." She her voice was low, seductive, a promise as she sauntered out of the room and Darien groan. Sixteen year olds should not know how to do that.

Serena practically floated down the hall beside Amy who'd already voiced her shock and disapproval. They were going to meet up with the others at the gym and eat lunch outside. Serena was a little surprised her Art teacher hadn't even noticed her lack of attention as she doodled all over a spare bit of paper. They were studying art history, which Serena hated and usually  
flunked, though her marks in the rest of the unites kept her from failing the class. Finally they turned a corner and the gym came into view, Mina, Rei and Lita already waiting for them.

"So what, yesterday you tried to make a good impression and today you're doing your damnedest to wreck it?" Rei asked rising a skeptical brow.

"Yeah pretty much." Serena smiled.

"She's decided to go after Mr. Chiba." Mina helpfully stated the obvious.

"Please don't call him that it makes him sound old." Serena pleaded.

"How old is he?" Lita asked as they turned and walked towards the double doors leading outside.

"He's twenty two." Amy stated not looking up from the book she was reading as she walked.

"Dose she know everything?" Serena asked disbelievingly. The others shrugged.

"Anyways let's eat I'm starved." Serena led the way to the picnic table and sat down bring out her lunch. The five girls traded out bits of their lunch for things they liked better, and when everyone was satisfied they ate. Serena was talking enthusiastically with her friends and had taken off her jacket in the hot sun when things were rudely interrupted.

"You should know the rules by now Ms. Tuskino." A deep husky voice drawled close to her ear. She turned her head slowly to come face to face with none other then Darien.

"See you in detention." He smiled viciously reveling in the shocked silence that reined over the table. He'd come to a decision as he'd watched Serena saunter down the hall, she might only be sixteen but two could play this game.

Serena plodded down the hall to the detention hall, as the lecture hall had been dubbed. Mina had informed her it was just to the left of the library, the ever helpful blond making the impossible to find, findable. She turned right into the short hall that lead to the library and sure enough just to the left, dwarfed by the libraries overlarge double doors was room 112. She paused outside the door and sighed heavily, there were so many things she'd rather be doing. On the other hand she was sure to get plenty more detentions she could skip, best not to get into too much trouble the second day of school.

She opened the door and walked through, before she convinced herself she didn't really need to go and bolted, then smiled like the proverbial cat who'd gotten into the cream. Had Darien seen her expression upon entering he may have reconsidered his brilliant plan to get even. When he looked up from the paper he was grading though, her face was blank as she moved to a desk close to the door.

"Glad you could make it Serena, you are aware that detention starts at three o'clock are you not? Or perhaps you simply find it too much of an effort to look at a clock and tell what time it is? You can tell time can't you?" He asked with a caustic smile, trying to see if there was anything to her other then avery beautiful body.

"If I wasn't aware what time detention started at I am now thank you. And if I couldn't tell time I think I'd be in a rudimentary math class instead of English don't you?" she retorted with a quirked brow. Darien nodded smile widening slightly and going back to the work she'd interrupted.

"Am I the only one to bless you with my presence?"

"It's a blessing?"

"Hell yeah." She smiled as Darien shook his head.

"Don't you have homework? If not I could find you something to do." He asked looking up and catching her staring. She blushed slightly but held his gaze.

"I bet you could. Just what did you have in mind?" She dropped her voice and she bit her lower lip glancing down then looking back up through her thick lashes.

"I can think of a few things... none of which are appropriate."

"Really?" She raised a brow. "You know there's a lock on the door."

"So there is, and just what would you like to do Serena?" His voice dropped making something low in her stomach jerk and the look in his eyes made her shiver. Serena's tongue flicked across her lips.

"Anything you want." She promised in a voice that sounded far more confident then she felt. Darien chuckled deep in his throat.

"Maybe next time. See you tomorrow." Serena looked at the clock it was three thirty detention was over.

"I look forward too it." She smiled and sauntered out of the room. She leaned against the wall outside the door, more then a little relived that particular conversation was over. Her mind raced with images not all of them as innocent as a conversation. She was a little hesitant, teasing was one thing, when you hung around with mainly guys you teased and got teased. Following through was another story, who was she kidding though if he wanted her he could have her.

She sighed and pushed herself off the wall heading down the hall and out the main doors. Darien sat at the desk thinking much the same thing as Serena, just what had he gotten himself into? What the hell was he doing taking a conversation that far with a student? And what kind of sixteen year old kept up? Shit he'd thought he'd scare the girl off, that she just had a bit of a crush and was showing off. But no she was definitely playing games and had obviously done so before. Darien shook his head and gathered his things, he had a lot of thinking to do. Just how far was he willing to let this go? He needed to talk to Drew.

Andrew was as usual flirting over at the arcade, and as always with the same girl.

"Ms. Aino." Darien greeted coming up to their table. "Could you excuse us for a moment I need to talk with Andrew."

"Um no problem." She flashed them both a smile as she got up and went to order something at the counter.

"You do know she's only sixteen?" Darien asked leaning one arm on the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"Seventeen actually, and that's why I leave it a flirting for now. So what's up?" Drew asked and Darien out-lined his problem.

"Shit you've gotten yourself in over your head this time buddy. If she weren't so young I'd say go for it, shit where the hell she'd learn stuff like that, just how many boyfriends has she had?"

"Like I would know." Darien rolled his eyes.

"I wanna meet her."

"Oh no you don't." Darien promised.

"I wish I could help, I'd say stay far away form her but you are her teacher."

Darien nodded, he hadn't really expected much else.


	3. The plot thickens

Serena raced into class at least ten minutes late and slid into the first empty seat she came upon. Darien ignored her utterly, and she felt the nervousness in her stomach build till finally the bell rang, both far too soon and not soon enough. Darien called her too his desk as she tried to rush out of the room then waited till the last student shuffled out door.

"Do you think that's appropriate?" He asked gesturing to her top. She looked down at the sheer blue blouse, with it's tiny burgundy buds and the matching burgundy crop top underneath, that ended just under her breast. If she wasn't careful and raised her arms too high she flashed her bra, which is why it was a burgundy that matched everything else.

"My midriff is covered."

"Your splitting hairs, I can see right through your top." Serena cocked her head to one side.

"Dose that... bother you?" She loaded that question with innuendo and Darien swallowed.

"I don't think it's appropriate, not at school, not at your age." Serena raised a bow.

"I'm not a child." She said walking away. "See you at three."

"I'm looking forward too it." And that was what bothered him.

Serena walked into the lecture hall, and took a seat. She was heading over to the arcade afterward to meet the girls then they were going out for the night, except for Amy. She refused to use a fake ID to get into the clubs and she and Mina were the only two who needed them. Her mind wandered back to Darien and she made a note to dress a little less risqué on Monday. She sighed as she formed a mental image. She wondered if he was going out tonight. He'd been wearing a pair of tight jeans and she could see a tight black v-neck tee-shirt under his white button down. Serena allowed her mind to drift and jumped when the object of her thoughts walked in.

"Thinking of me?" He asked huskily and she fought the blush she could feel creeping up her neck. He studied her closely and she dropped her eyes cheeks flaming.

"And just what were you thinking?" He asked intrigued by her reaction. "Maybe later I'll show you." She retorted a little angry at him for embarrassing her. Darien raised a brow and sat down at his desk. They both pretended to work while their thoughts each revolved around the other.

"Where you headed?" Darien asked as they both headed towards the door.

"The crown arcade, I'm meeting the girls there."

"Want a ride? I'm headed over that way."

"Sure." Serena flashed him a dazzling smile, suppressing the inappropriate comments and followed him to his car. Darien wasn't sure why he'd offered her a ride or whether it was a good idea but that smile almost made it worth it.

"So where are you from?" He asked as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

"All over really my dad's job requires a lot of traveling."

"That sounds cool."

"It can be, I get to see a lot of amazing places, but school and my none existent social life suffer."

"So I'll assume you don't have a boyfriend." He said slyly looking over at her.

"No but maybe you could help me with that." She answered tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Darien shook his head and tried to steer the conversation to a safer topic.

"You know you really shouldn't dress like that, it makes you look much older then you are."

"Honey this is nothing, besides what's wrong with looking a little older?" She shifted in her seat pulling one leg up and leaning back on the door so she could study his face.

"You look like your nineteen, twenty, things might happen your not ready for."

"And just who exactly decides I'm not ready?" Darien reached over and rested his hand on her thigh thumb rubbing gently, thinking she'd pull away.

"You do, but not all guys care."

"I'll make sure to avoid them."

"Tell me about your dream." He shifted the conversation again.

"Mmm I thought I was going to show you." She whispered leaning forward. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Just how many boyfriends have you had?"

"None of your business."

"And you dream? Was it something like this?" He moved forward taking his hand from her thigh and wrapping it around her neck. He stopped so close a hard thought could have pushed them together and searched her eyes then kissed her deep, passionate, and demanding.

"You didn't answer my question." Darien said squeezing her thigh and waking her from her dream. She blushed furiously and thanked god he had to watch the road.

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Dreaming again?" He risked a glance at her and smiled. "I asked just how you were going to avoid them?"

"Trust me I can take care of unwanted attention." Darien shook his head.

"Just don't get yourself in over your head." He pulled up to the arcade. And they both got out of the car.

"Are you guys studying tonight?" Darien asked holding the door for her.

"Are you kidding? It's Friday night we're going clubbing."

"Where?"

"Lotus where else?."

"Your under age so is Mina."

"Don't worry about us sugar I'm sure we won't have a problem." Darien shook his head as she walked away. Then a plan began to form, he and the guys were headed there tonight, maybe he should give Serena a taste of what could happen when some guys see you dressed like that.

AN: I know it's short sorry I don't have much time right now I've just worked 5 days in a row and have another 7 before I get a day off but I promise to write more soon.


	4. Trial and error

Serena sat in front of her closet in indecision. They'd all come over to her house to get ready to go out, mainly because they'd never been there and wanted to look around. She'd managed to find outfits for everyone else, even Lita though she was taller, they were all close enough to the same size. Lita was wearing the jeans she'd worn to school, and a cropped army green tank top with a green mesh tank over that. Rei had pilfered her little red spaghetti strapped dress pair with her own thigh high black spike heeled boots. And Mina wore a black mini skirt made up of multiple sheer layers and a gold and bronze babe tee. Serena was currently wearing her black leather, satin lined pants and burgundy bra. She was in a bad mood, feeling defiant, and there for wanting to do something stupid. Finally she stood in one fluid motion and grabbed a sheer off white, poet style shirt off the hanger.

"Let's go." She said shrugging the shirt on.

"Um Serena you shirt is completely see through, you look kinda slutty."

"Yup." Serena smiled cynically.

"Right," Lita turned and headed to the door. "Darien must of really pissed you off." The other girls fallowed her out to her car, their hair and make up already done and they all looked stunning.

They walked into the club, security not even checking their ID, and Serena headed to the bar.

"Pure Source if you have it, Smirnoff if not and a shot of tequila no lime." She ordered putting a twenty on the counter.

"Come here often?" Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her against a very masculine chest. She craned her head backwards and found herself face to face with Darien. She felt her chest tighten, it became difficult to breath. She was being bombarded with sensory overload. His face over hers, thick waves of ebony hair teasing her skin. His mouth hovered over hers and his one armed hold tightened while his newly freed hand gripped her chin. The strength in them made her shiver, one moment she was drowning in his midnight eyes the next his face was too close and he was kissing her.

"Earth too Serena! You gonna get out of the car or sit there all night?" Rei called to her from the passenger side door. She was the only one still sitting in the car. She blushed furiously, her mother had always said she had an over active imagination... She climbed gracefully out of the car and smiled, she could hear the pulsing beat of the music as it flooded into the tiny parking lot. She started towards the door with long strides, utterly graceful as though she were already dancing to the music.

"Shit girl where'd you learn to do that?" Lita called after her, she spun on one foot and continued walking backwards while watching her friend catch up.

"Four years of competition dance three years of hip hop and two of belly dancing." She swung her hips a little more accentuating her words. Security only checked two of their ID's, Rei's and Mina's. Lita looked far older than she was, and Serena looked like she belonged. First thing she did when she got inside was to get that drink that she'd been dreaming of, it seemed like a very good idea. The bar tender was all in all very good looking, ok fine that was an understatement. Shit you couldn't find a better looking guy if you went to Greek god's r us. High cheek bones, a dimple that softened an utterly masculine and painfully handsome face, deep brown eyes framed by waves of brown hair. Electric lights caught strands of gold and copper, like metallic wire through out the gorgeous tresses. His shoulders were broad chest deep, waist tight and narrow, stomach flat with a fine line of dark hair running down the middle of it and vanishing into the black vinyl pants. Serena barely gave him a second glance.

After her shot of tequila she grabed her cooler and went to join the other girls on the floor, which was still relatively empty this early in the night. She sauntered slow and confident across the floor, hips swinging provocatively to the beat to the music. It was one of her favorite songs, Slow by Kylie Minogue. She reached her friends and moved to the music, hips grinding in slow sensuous circles, hands caressing her stomach lifting her hair off her neck as she moved. Darien watched in shock from his place by the wall.

"You want me to put the moves on her?" His friend Liam asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"No problem."

"Remember she's only sixteen, she needs to learn."

"What about her friends."

"Taken care of." Darien nodded over to Andrew who headed over to Mina with Ken and Chad in tow. Liam nodded and moved onto the floor. Serena had her eyes closed hips swaying when a strong arm pulled her against a firm body. She relaxed into the embrace allowing him to lead her. Then his hand started to slide up her stomach while the other slid down over her hip. She put her hands over his stopping their progress and he pressed his hips more firmly against her, mouth moving down to nuzzle her neck. She shifted her head to look up at him.

"If I were you I'd stop right now." Se mouthed very clearly. Darien couldn't tear his eyes away from the two, it looked as though they were sharing an intimate embrace as they danced, and he was... jealous. The guy behind her gave her a leering smile, she smiled in return, turned in his embrace and shoved. Liam fell back two steps, but a moment later was presses against her again.

"Are you stupid?" She asked loudly prying his hands from around her waist.

"Come on baby, you don't come to a bar dressed like that without wanting attention." He said pressing firmly against her once more.

"I don't want yours." She put her hand on his chest between them holding back his advance as much as possible

"Sure you do you just gotta get to know me, I'm a real nice guy."

"Fuck you."

"If you really want to." He smiled. Serena slipped her hand to his shoulder and pulled him close, not what he was expecting and while he was off balance slammed her knee up between his legs.

"No thanks." She whispered in his ear as he doubled over in pain and went back to dancing.

There'd been two points where Darien had had to fight the very strong urge to go and rip Liam off of Serena. The first was when she'd smiled at him the second was when he was pressing up against her to her obvious displeasure. Then he was doubled over in what looked to be agony and stumbling back towards Darien.

"Shit Dare I'm never doing anything like that again." Liam groaned tears in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"She kneed me in the groin, that's what. That girl doesn't need to learn anything I think she's doing fine on her own."

"That's kindda what I'm afraid of." Darien mumbled to quiet of Liam to hear. Darien continued to watch Serena dance wondering just what he was going to do. Watching her scantily clad body sway and gyrate, moving far too alluringly to the music wasn't helping either. Her lips parted slightly as she moved with sweet eroticism, each hip movement temping, provocative. 'Shit dancing isn't going to hurt anyone, Monday I can go back to being the stoic English teacher, it's not for that much longer anyways.'

Slamming down his drink he went over to do what he'd been wanting to do since he first saw her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, so hard so fast that she stumbled. She caught herself with one hand around his body her eyes half startled. She was acutely aware of the firmness of his back against her arm, the curve of his shoulder cupped in the hallow of her other hand. His lips were temptingly close but neither of them closed that distance. They remained frozen for an endless moment, then he swayed too one side taking her with him and they were dancing, different from any dancing she'd ever done, she following him with her body. He moved and she moved with him, not because she wanted to but because she had to. She moved to a different rhythm and beat, not that of the music but that of the body pressed firmly against hers. Finally the temptation was to much, Darien pulled away. She missed his warmth as soon as it was gone and swayed towards him, but he was backing steadily away then fleeing the club.

'That was nice.' Serena thought fuzzily, 'he'll cave sooner or later he'll cave.' She thought with a smile and continued dancing, though it just wasn't the same. She'd only ever danced with one or two other guys both of whom had been friends and shit, they had nothing on that one dance with Darien.

Darien got home and paced, he wasn't tired in fact he was far to restless to even consider going to bed, so he paced. He ran his hands through his long hair noting he needed a hair cut and trying desperately not to think of the reason he was all railed up.

"That was definitely not a good idea." He muttered, making his way out too his balcony, he always felt calmer and thought better out in the cool night air. 'I've just got to avoid her, I've only two weeks left till my transfer goes through and then I'm gone. There's not much that can happen in class and I don't care what rules she breaks I will not give her a detention. I'll stay away from the arcade and then I'll be gone...' He nodded to himself and looked over the city it was a good plan, an easy plan it would work.


	5. The secret

AN: hey sorry it's taken me so long to post and sorry it's so short. I want to assure you I haven't abandoned the story I'm just swamped with work. I am going to finish it in the next two ir three chapters though cuz I hate it when ppl don't finish their stories so I'm not going to do that. Anyhow enjoy the fic :D

Serena walked into class half an hour late on Tuesday, sullen and apathetic. She wasn't surprised when Darien didn't call her to the front of the class but took initiative and went herself.

"Mr. Chiba, I ready to write that test." Darien looked up relived too see her in a rather pretty baby blue boat neck shirt. It was tight but covered everything.

"Today?"

"Yes today." She smiled slightly.

"Have you done any preparation what so ever?"

"Nope. See you at thee." She started towards the door.

"Do you care at all about this class and whether or not you pass." Darien asked as she was just about to open the door. She looked over her shoulder with a bitter smile.

"The test is on Hamlet right?" Darien nodded. "I'll pass." She kept walking.

She got to detention before Darien and took a seat playing with the pen she'd brought. She even had a note book with her, many of her teachers becoming annoyed with her lack of interest in their classes. But really when you'd already taken the stuff once if not twice how much interest were you supposed to show? Darien walked in and set the test in front of her without a word and she started also without speaking. Things were strained at best between them and she wasn't quite sure how to break the silence. She rolled the problem around the back of her mind as she worked on a test that was far to simple. It was 20 after three when she dropped the finished test on Darien's desk. He picked it up shaking his head, a little disappointed.

"I wish you'd a least try." He sighed.

"Look it over before you judge it." Serena retorted. "I'll be very surprised if I get less then an 80"

"Your very sure of yourself."

"Sometimes." Serena shrugged.

"I'd say more often then not." Serena gave him a sad smile.

"That's because you don't know me. Have you even looked at my file?" She asked as an after thought cocking her head to one side.

"No should I?" Serena just shrugged and walked out. Darien sat at his desk suitably confused then started reading over the test in front of him.

Serena was on time for class and Darien walked up and silently dropped the graded test on her desk 87 . She smiled and folded into four stuffing the paper into her pocket and slipped into a world of daydreams.

"Serena could you come here for a moment." She sat up and watched the last couple of students file out of the room. Ooops. She cringed slightly as she go up and walked to the front of the room.

"Do you pay attention at all in my class?"

"I'm not known for my attention span in any of my classes." She smiled sweetly and noticed that it didn't work. Darien sighed, he had the feeling he was slowly digging his own grave.

"I'll see you in detention." Serena smiled and walked to the door.

Serena sighed it was Friday and things were Darien weren't going anywhere. After Tuesday detentions had miraculously acquired more people and she'd stopped going there really wasn't any point Darien wasn't talking to her. She stopped indecisively in the hall then kept walking deciding once again not to attend detention. She headed over to the arcade instead the girls wouldn't be there till four thinking she had detention but she just do what she'd been doing all week, hanging out with Andrew.

"Hey Drew." Serena walked in a dropped gracelessly onto a stool.

"Hey Rena what can I get for you?"

"Chocolate shake." She said despondently, she really wasn't having a good week. Her mother had told her that morning they were moving again in a month, she didn't even get to finish the semester.

"You seem down what's wrong?" Andrew crossed his arms and leaned against the counter giving her his full attention.

"You mean besides the fact that life sucks?" She asked with a raised brow and he nodded with a slight smile. He really could see why Darien was having a problem.

"Let's see where to start. I'm moving again in a month, I don't even know why I'm still attending school at this point it's absolutely useless."

"Cuz it's illegal to skip?" Andrew asked with a snort.

"Not when your over 16."

"And when you are you can skip to your harts content."

"Drew sweetie I turn 19 in three months." Andrew stepped back looking her over in shock and then smiled. "Well that explains it then, but then why are most of your classes grade 10 courses?" He looked honestly puzzled and she shook her head.

"I'm moving in a month changing schools again do you think I'm passing any of the classes I'm in this semester either."

"That must be frustrating."

"Nearly as frustrating as the only guy I've ever been truly interested in ignoring me."

"Well the last one I might be able to help you with." He leaned close with an evil smile.

Serena headed back to school in a rush if she hurried she would make it back before detention was over. She thanked all the gods she could think of that Mina had told her where the English dep. was as she raced full out through the school and got there at 25 after three. She flopped gracelessly into the chair panting and that was how Darien found her.

"You skipped detention." Darien stated after a moment of shock.

"It got boring." She shrugged. Darien shook his head and went to his desk starting to pack up. Then turned looking at her angrily.

"Do you care at all about your future?" He demanded. Serena stood and stalked over to stand in front of him.

"For you information, I'm moving in a month. Do you think even if I had tried this semester I'd pass?" She demanded angrily looking up in to deep blue eyes.

"You'd have a better chance then you do now." He snapped back.

"Maybe, but trying never made that much of a difference in the past." She looked away and Darien shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Serena shrugged.

"At any rate that's not why I came here." Darien raised a brow.

"I figured since it's your last day I should let you in on a little secret." She raised on tiptoe resting her hands on his chest for balance and breathed in his ear.

"My birthday is in three months, I'll be nineteen." Then she turned on heals and strode away, hips swinging with a feline grace that reminded him of that night on the dance floor.


	6. WARNING short very short almost no point...

AN: Ok your now before you decide to kill me remember I have to write the next chapter…. So you need me. Now as a warning this is a one paragraph teaser I just had too write and I promise to get a full chapter out over the Christmas break. And thanks for all the review -

Serena was walking towards the arcade still smiling at the look of shock on Darien's face. It really was to bad today was his last day things might have gotten a lot more interesting. She sighed and slowed her steps shoulders drooping, what did it matter she was gone in a month. She shook her head, she was not going to get all depressed damn it! She looked to her left as a car pulled up beside her and watched Darien lean over and open the door.

"Get in." He said sliding back over to his side.


	7. An offer

The car was filled with an uncomfortable silence and Serena was starting to think she may have made a mistake. She looked over at Darien's perfect profile as he concentrated intensely on the road purposely not looking at her. He looked so serious she wondered if he was angry with her, she couldn't remember ever seeing him quite this somber especially when they were alone.

"Where are we going?" She asked tentatively.

"My place, too talk." He answered shortly. Serena turned to watch the road fly by asking quietly. "Are you mad at me?" He glanced at her then sighed.

"No." He said then answered more firmly. "No I'm not mad at you." Serena let out the breath she was holding and wondered why he was so solemn. Then what he's said finally penetrated. They were going to his place to "talk", they'd be utterly alone at his place to "talk." Her throat closed and butterflies danced in her stomach. Her body flushed with nervous anticipation and she took one deep breath then another trying to calm herself.

Darien pulled into the underground and parked then they just sat there in awkward silence.

"Well let's go." He said finally undoing his seatbelt and opening the door. Serena followed his example then trailed him to the elevator. The trip from the car to his apartment was silent and neither was quite sure how to break it. Darien unlocked his door and gestured for Serena to precede him. She walked into the roomy apartment in awe, she hadn't thought a teacher could afford a place like this. It was stylish and lavishly decorated in a distinctively male fashion but it was gorgeous all the same. Paintings and black and white photos decorated the walls and she spun around taking everything in.

"Do you like it?" Darien asked a small smug smile tugging at his lips as he leaned with arms crossed over his chest watching her.

"It's ok I guess." She shrugged gracefully taking a coupled of sauntering steps backwards. He threw his head back and laughed pushing off of the wall stalking towards her. The back of her legs hit the couch and she collapsed into it.

"Imp." He muttered taking a seat in the arm chair. Serena looked down at her hands and the laughter died on Darien's face.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What you did wasn't very nice." Darien stated and Serena's head shot up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You pretending to be 16."

"I never!" She cried indignantly. "Just because your so stupid you assumed" Darien held up his hand in submission.

"You win you win." He chuckled quietly. Serena continued to glare at him as he watched her with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" She finally demanded forcing herself not to fidget under his gaze.

"I have a room here, and I need a roommate…" Darien trailed off.

"Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?"

"Maybe. If you're thinking that I'm suggesting you move in here, then I am. Andrew is looking for some help so you can work there after school to pay rent and continue with school." Darien gave a small smile and Serena leaning back on the couch considering the offer.

"What are the rules."

AN: I'd write more but I'm being kicked off the computer I'll add more tomorrow


	8. Day One

AN: I'm very proud of myself updating so often and all! :D Merry Chrismas all and Happy New years. And thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm going to try and get this finished before I have to go back to school cuz I won't have as much time then but I make no guarantees. Enjoy

Andrew dropped the last box in Darien's spare room now to be occupied by one gorgeous blond. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, he was jealous. Not that he liked Serena in that way but damn how many men were lucky enough to have stunning eighteen yr olds move in with them?

"Hey Dare I'm outta here I need to be at the arcade in an hour."

"And before that you need a shower." Serena sniffed and wrinkled her nose as she passed him moving into her room. Andrew just grinned and shrugged watching her go past.

"Are you really going to live with that and not make a move?" He asked his best friend.

"That's the rule no dating."

"Rules were made to be broken, or maybe just bend'em a little if you know what I mean." Andrew said quirking a brow. Darien laughed and pushed him towards the door.

"Get out of here before you do something I'll regret." Andrew laughed and shut the door behind him.

"So does everything meet you satisfaction?" Darien asked moving into Serena's room and leaning against the door frame.

"Almost." She said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Don't even go there." Darien admonished raising both hands in defense. Serena pouted, jutting out her bottom lip and widening her eyes.

"Don't worry sugar I won't break your rules, I intend to break you." She smiled and Darien backed out of her room, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Truth be told at this point he trusted Serena self-restraint more than his and that did not bode well.

Serena flopped back onto her new bed. It was just about perfect. It was a double so she'd had a good excuse to buy new sheets, satin of coarse, so her hair wouldn't tangle. She knew the rules, no dating, and if that's what Darien wanted he could have it but she'd be damned if she didn't make him pay. Teasing could be almost as fun, and oh the opportunities presented by moving in. She rolled on her side and fell asleep dreaming of the… possibilities her new position presented.

Darien looked up from his morning cup of coffee and choked spraying coffee across the kitchen. Serena walked in wearing a satin kimono, undone and under that a matching camisole and lace hipsters all in wine. She looked up at his sputtering and looked down then wrapped the robe firmly around herself and tied it cheeks stained a pale rose. What he missed was the small smile playing on her lips. Really she was more covered then she would be in most bathing suits but there was something about lingerie that made men well…

"Sorry." Serena muttered head still bowed in feigned embracement, which Darien wasn't sure he bought. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and took a seat on a stool beside him at the high table.

"What are you doing today?" Darien asked standing to refill his cup.

"I have to work at one."

"I'll give you a ride."

"Really." Serena drew the word out looking up at him. "You promise?" Darien thanked every god he could think of that he hadn't yet taken another sip of coffee.


	9. Torture

Serena hurried to work not wanting to be late her first day. She'd spent all her time, between moving and school, learning the ropes at the arcade. Andrew had even promised her her own set of keys in a week or two.

"Hey Sere you headed to the arcade?" Mina said jogging up beside her.

"Yeah first official day. You headed over there?"

"Yeah tomorrows my birthday and I want to be sure Andrew knows." Serena knew for a fact that Andrew was well aware of her friend's birthday; he'd spoken of little else the last week. The man had a serious case of love or lust but Serena was betting on the former.

"Hey so did I tell you about Darien's rules?" Serena asked glancing at her friend slyly.

"No. Spill." Mina as always was hungry for information ok gossip and Serena gladly filled her in.

"What an idiot! Are all men complete imbeciles?" Serena gave her a look noting the coherent sentence employing a big word.

"Well I was hoping you could help me out." Serena drawled slowly.

"Sure what do you need?" The bubbly blond asked always ready to help a friend.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mina exclaimed clapping her hands together as they walked into the Arcade.

"Serena I wanna see you in the crew room now!" Serena cringed and glanced at Mina, she guessed her master plan had been revealed, Andrew didn't appear to like it all that much.

"First off I don't appreciate being threatened. Second I'll help you anyways though you need a new plan. Darien's never going to believe I have I thing for you." Andrew collapsed into the embrace of the ratty yet oh so comfortable couch.

"I told Mina to get you to get one of your friends to do it."

"Oh that make much more sense." Andrew chuckled and patted the couch beside him.

"I think I have just the guy in mind… be here tomorrow at five thirty, and take the rest of the night off."

"Thanks Drew." Serena gave him a peck on the cheek and took off, planning on going shopping with Mina. Her mom had convinced her dad that he should pay for her rent so half the money she made she put away for college the other half was hers to spend as she pleased.

Serena showed up promptly at five thirty dressed to kill in a pink corset style tube top and faded blue jean low riders. She stopped inside the doors and took a look around before walking up to the counter.

"So Andrew?" She asked expectantly.

"Your date for the night milady, Liam." Andrew gestured extravagantly to the man sitting on the stool three seats away from her and leaned in close.

"Just don't hurt him this time." He whispered. The two looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously screaming at Andrew.

"Are you nuts this bastard….."

"Are you insane this bitch kneed…" then they promptly turned on each other.

"Who are you calling a bitch?"

"What do you mean bastard?"

"Guys guys." Andrew called loudly trying to get their attention once more. He held up both hands stepping back a little as both shot him death glares.

"Liam you were being… a jerk." Andrew started hesitantly. "But Darien put him up to it, and here he comes." They were still glaring at Andrew when they heard the door open and close. Serena had to fight from showing the shock she felt as Liam gently gripped her hand and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Cherie I apologies." Serena let her head fall back slightly with a laugh.

"Charmer." She murmured and he smiled up at her and winked, making her laugh again a little more genuinely this time.

"Serena? Liam? What are you two doing here?" Darien asked looking from one to the other, not sure he liked the small smile that played on Serena's lips or the mischievous glint in his friends eyes.

"We were just apologizing to each other for our mutual bad behavior on our first meeting. And now I'm going to take this lovely lady out for dinner." Liam easily slipped his arm threw Serena's and guided her out of the arcade.

"See you later Darien." She threw over her shoulder as they walked out the door. As soon as they were out of sight she took back her arm and glared at her escort.

"Ok spill what was Andrew talking about?" Liam told her the story as they walked, Serena not really paying attention to where they were going.

"In that case I'm sorry I was so… violent." Serena said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. So do you like chicken?" Liam asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Huh?" Liam simply gestured to his right. They were at Swiss Chalet. (AN I couldn't think of any restaurants that weren't way expensive and I LUV Swiss Chalet, plus it's not a real date!.) Serena nodded and fallowed him inside.

"You paying?" She asked as they waited to be seated.

"Of coarse." She smiled and shook her head at the mock offense in his voice.

Serena walked in at a little after eleven having thoroughly enjoyed herself. She was used to having a ton of guy friends and not many girl friends and she'd missed it a little. Not that she'd trade the girls for anything but it was nice to have an addition to the group of guys she hung out with. She had to admit Liam was seriously good looking with those green eyes and that gorgeous thick brown hair with red highlights. However he wasn't really her type, too charming and flirtatious.

"Where were you?" Darien asked as she walked into the living room. Was she imagining things or was that a hint of jealousy? She decided to play it for all it was worth, giving a deep sigh and letting a wistful smile creep across her lips.

"We went to dinner and talked for two and a half hours then went dancing." She moved off into her room as if slightly dazed and fell into her bed trying not to burst out laughing. The look on Darien's face priceless. Liam had taken her dancing after dinner they'd gotten to the club at nine and stayed for two hours. They would have stayed longer but both she and Liam had to get up early for work the next day. They also planned to have another 'date' tomorrow. Liam was going to take her to the movies. Only she was going to pay. They weren't really dating after all and it was hardly fair to make him pay for everything.

After about two weeks of going out with Liam nearly every night Darien was barely talking to her any more. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Finally over breakfast the next morning Darien said something interesting.

"I think you're seeing too much of Liam." He stated blandly not looking up from his cereal.

"Ok dad." was her snarky reply. Inside she was jumping for joy.

"I know Liam a lot better then you do." He countered.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm hanging out with the girls tonight." Serena snapped and stood walking briskly from the table to the bathroom. She took a nice hot shower, dried her hair and wrapped herself in a towel that barley covered her. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen without even glancing at Darien though his eyes tracked her every move. She'd spent the last two weeks walking around in skimpy PJ's first thing in the morning though she always had her rob loosely tied around her waist. After the second time Darien had caught her raiding the fridge in the middle of the night he's stopped coming out of his room before dawn. It was amazing how much modesty a skimpy rob lent hipsters and a camisole. She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of pop then headed into her own room. The way she paraded about had at first started out as a way to tease Darien but now she was just so comfortable with him she hardly ever thought of it.

"Just how many boyfriends have you had?" Darien asked suspiciously as she came out of her room in a jean miniskirt and a plain white tank top with a thick brown leather belt loosely over top.

"Truth?" Darien nodded. "None." With that Serena walked out. She went to the arcade to meet up with the girls and Liam and then the two of them headed off to dinner. She was home relatively early at eight. It was the earliest she'd gotten home when she'd been out with Liam.

"Have fun?" Darien asked and there was something in his voice, she just knew he'd checked up on her.

"Loads." Sure enough when she called Mina she reported that Darien had called looking for her. Of coarse the girls knew how to answer they'd spent most of the day together but then Liam had surprised her ant taken her out to dinner. Serena smiled and flopped onto her bed determined to go to bed early. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and a stressful one. She hoped her plan worked if not then it was going to be irrevocably over between her and Darien.


	10. Misleading

"I don't think you should be seeing Liam." Darien stated not looking up from his paper. Serena stopped dead in the door way to her room then continued to the bathroom. It was simply too early for this conversation and she was going to ignore it as long as possible.

"Did you not hear me or are you purposely ignoring me?" Darien asked when she emerged. He was obviously not going to drop this.

"I was ignoring you. You are not my father nor of any relation to me. You have made it quite clear that you are only my roommate and as such you have no say in my love life."

"I thought we were friends and as a friend I'm telling you he's not what he seems. He's a player and expects certain things in his relationships. Face it Serena he's far more experienced then you are." Darien said throwing down his paper.

"Whatever Darien. I never should have told you that." Serena stormed into her room. A few minutes later she reappeared in jean short shorts and a green bandana shirt. It looked more like a bandana than a shirt.

"Where are you going?" Darien demanded.

"Out." Serena stated sullenly crossing her arms under her breast.

"To see Liam?"

"Maybe." She smiled coyly.

"Your not going anywhere dressed like that you practically have screw me written all over you."

"Not your problem." And she walked out the door. She took a bit of malicious pleasure in the knowledge that Darien was obviously jealous and tried not to feel guilty. She actually wasn't going to see Liam today he had to help his brother move and then had the night shift. Nor was she going to see the girls, she was going to meet up with her brother. They'd decided to meet halfway between where they lived and spend the day together then split a hotel room for the night and head home early the next morning. She'd been looking forward to the trip all week but hadn't told anyone about it. She didn't want her friends to be able to tell Darien where she was and Liam had promised to ignore his phone should anyone call, not hard seeing as he wasn't going to be home anyways. And so she was leaving Darien to draw his own conclusions knowing full well what they would be.


	11. The end or is it?

AN: Here's another short chapter I'm so sorry I seem to be incapable of writing long chapters, for two reasons 1) I luv writing cliff hanger (sorry) 2) when I get to such a cliff hanger my brain decided it wants to stop working thus not even I know what's going to happen. On the up side though it means I'm going to write another chapter and this is not the end! Yay much rejoicing.

Serena woke up to the phone ringing and stretched languorously before reaching over and picking it up.

"Hello?" She muttered groggily into the receiver wondering who in their right mind would call her at this ungodly hour. What time was it anyway? She wondered groping for her watch on the bedside table. Eight thirty. She flopped back into bed fully ready to hang up and go back to sleep.

"Rise and shine Rena." The voice on the phone chirped. It had to be her brother only he would dare call her this early.

"God Sammy why are you calling me so damned early?" She asked her mind still refusing to wake up and work.

"Because we're going to meet for breakfast and we have to be checked out by ten. I know how long it takes you to get ready Rena. See you in an hour."

"Right see ya." Serena hung up deciding her brother had sounded entirely to cheerful for this early in the morning. She rolled over promising to get up in ten minutes and shut her eyes when the phone rang again.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep." Sammy warned then hung up once more. Serena sighed in defeat and extracted herself from the warm cocoon of blankets and made her way to the shower.

Serena hugged her brother and grabbed the bag of clothes she'd bought and hopped onto the bus for the long trip home. Her stomach was knotted with nervous anticipation, she had no idea what Darien was going to do when she got home. She knew he would assume she'd spent the night with Liam, she had after all orchestrated it that way. But what was he going to do with that information. That was the question that was gnawing at her. A hundred different scenarios ran through her mind her imagination working overtime to supply all the images and before she knew it the ride was over. She was no better prepared for this confrontation for all her worrying just more anxious then ever. She took a deep calming breath outside the door turned the key and walked in trying to appear composed, detached. She looked around and almost collapsed with relief when Darien was nowhere to be seen. She turned to re-lock the door and toss her keys on the side table.

"Where have you been?" Serena spun with a yelp at the unexpected voice. Darien sat up from where he'd obviously spent the night on the couch and Serena felt the first stirrings of guilt.

"Well?" Serena's pounding heart decided to take up residence in her esophagus and she couldn't get the words past. Darien stood and was staring at her with such an intense look of rage she took a step back.

"Was it good at least?" That question caught her off guard enough that she found her voice.

"Was what good?" He stalked towards her like an approaching storm and she fell back against the door. He leaned in close supporting his weight on his forearm which rested by her head effectively trapping her.

"Fucking Liam!" He growled his voice low almost soft as if he were trying not to yell. Serena's gut tightened, this had not been among her scenarios …

"Wait a minute!" She sputtered. "Just cuz I spend the night out you think I'm fucking someone! Do you really think so little of me?"

"You were with him weren't you?" Darien demanded taking a step towards her.

"That would be none of you business." Serena snarled if he was bent on having a fight she'd give him one. He leaned forward then tangling one hand in her hair and kissed her. Hard. Screaming and yelling she could have dealt with but now what to do about this. His mouth crushed against hers with bruising force, when she felt his tongue she jerked away.

"Don't you want me anymore? Is Liam really that good?" Serena looked to the side not ready to face him.

"Liam was working last night, I went to meet my brother." She finally looked at him eyes wide to keep the tears from falling.

"Liam and I are just friends and that was certainly a memorable first kiss." She pushed passed him then and ran for her room. Maybe her plan hadn't been such a good idea Darien obviously did not deal with jealousy well.


	12. THE END! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

AN: Is the next day fast enough :D I'm very proud of myself! Enjoy.

Darien spent the morning pacing and thinking while Serena stayed locked in her room and finally he came to a decision.

"Serena I think you should leave." Darien said leaning against the wall.

"What?" Serena yelled throwing open her door. Well that was one way to get her to open up.

"You need to move out."

"First off I singed a lease, secondly I have nowhere else to go. And why should I suffer because you're a stubborn imbecile!"

"You were purposely trying to make me jealous." Darien chided gently.

"I think it worked a little to well." Serena muttered crossing her arms under her breast and pouting. Darien chuckled quietly and leaned forward.

"That it did. It's not fair for me to tell you who you can date, I'm not you father as you are so found of pointing out." Serena raised a brow not sure where Darien was going with this. "Obviously our current arrangement isn't working out and it certainly isn't fair for me to say that we can't date but you can't date anyone else either."

"Obviously."

"I'm glad you agree." Darien said with a smile and turned to leave. Serena felt as though she'd missed something important.

"Umm what exactly did I agree too?" She asked uneasily, if he thought she was moving out well he could think again!

"Dinner with me." He threw cockily over his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" She leaned against the doorframe with a satisfied smile.

"I lied to get you to open the door." Serena shook her head and went back into her room and proceeded to fall onto her bed with a huge smile of utter delight.

Serena stepped out of her room when Darien knocked and took in the sight that greeted her with a small smile. Darien had taken a small round table and covered it with a cream colored table cloth, there were two candles and a single blood red rose in a vase and petals scattered everywhere.

"You cooked?" Serena raised a brow turning to look at him.

"I ordered Chinese." His smile broadened. "Will this do as an apology for my idiocy?"

"It'll do, but there is that little matter of Liam and the club you have to make up for."

"I'm sure I'll think of something." He murmured leaning down.

"Mmm I'm sure you will." Darien ran a hand up the back of her arm until he cradled the back of her head. And she shuddered at the tickling sensation and wrapped one arm around his neck for balance as she raised up on her toes. He lowered his face to hers kissing her softly. She opened her mouth to the flick of his tongue, and his other hand slipped around her waist and lifted her against him. He kissed her as if he would eat her from the mouth down. Finally they pulled apart gasping for breath. Darien rested his head against her forehead.

"If we do this we go slow Serena." He murmured still slightly out of breath.

"Riiight slow." Serena smiled and leaned into him closing the distance once more.

AN: Tada the END did you like? For some reason I don't think Serena is going to let poor Darien take things slow lol anyways I'm currently working on my next fic so hopefully you'll enjoy it too :D

Should I write an epilog... maybe a bit of smut?


End file.
